


My Neighbor is Blind

by ShyKylee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, they're not an actual couple but the crushing is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyKylee/pseuds/ShyKylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is having a pretty shitty day then he has to play hero for a blind chick and thinks his day is about to get shittier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Neighbor is Blind

Today was just not your day.

It started normally enough, your blaring alarm waking you up for your shitty job, no hot water, and tripping over several piles of laundry that desperately needed to be washed. You exited your one room apartment thinking the worst was behind you and that your day wouldn't be so terrible from here on out, then you saw the sign taped to the doors of the elevator: “OUT OF ORDER. USE STAIRS”. You let out a string of curses as you turned around to walk towards the stairwell on the other end of the hallway which you would like to add, is terribly inconvenient and not to mention a fire hazard. When you finally reached the stairs you angrily pushed open the door only to be blocked off by a parade of movers carrying boxes. You moved out of they way because you're not a completely inconsiderate asshole and impatiently tapped your foot while mover after mover filed through the doorway. When the were finally done, you sprinted down the stairs almost practically doing some kind of parkour shit but you'd rather not break your neck. You slowed down just a bit to quickly check the time on your phone, 8:45 a.m., you had 15 minutes to get half a mile across town or your ass was fired. You may hate your job but you do need money.

You finally reached the front door, panting and wheezing and completely out of breath. You stumbled like a drunk man to the bike rack in front of the building, on to see a single tire attached to a chain where your bike would usually be. It was too late to call one of your co-workers and you can’t afford a taxi, so you began running as fast as you could through the dense crowd or pedestrians. Living in New York blows, anyone who tell you any different is either rich or lying. 

You finally reached the Crab Shack, 5 minutes late. You braced yourself for your boss to come straight out and fire you on the spot as you walked in through the back. Going to the clock you saw that you were already punched in and thanked whatever higher power that was listening for friends that don't completely hate you. You grabbed an apron off the wall and the rest of your busboy equipment (basically a bucket and a washcloth) and set to work at the worst place to ever drop on this miserable planet. Ok, it wasn’t that terrible of a place to work, you could take breaks whenever the restaurant wasn’t busy and take home whatever leftovers you wanted at the end of the day. You’ve worked at worse. Before going to clean up other people’s messes you greet the janitor wearing a chef’s hat.

“Hey Gamzee. Thanks for clocking me in.”

“No problem brother, so why were you all getting your late on?

“Elevator was out, bike got stolen, pretty shitty day altogether.”

“Awe man, I’m sorry to hear that. Lets just hope you find some miracles today to make up for all the bad mojo you’ve been experiencing.”

“Sure, hope…” You mumble as you walk away to actually start working. Gamzee is the druggie janitor who thinks he's a chef, he’s also convinced that you two are “best motherfuckin’ friends”. You probably are.

The rest of your day passes in a blur from you getting a whole tray of cherry soda spilled on you to getting punched in the face by an angry soccer mom to your boss firing you and screaming until he’s red in the face for you to get out before he calls the cops. Overall it’s probably the worst day of your life.

***

You’re now walking home, trying your best to stay out of people’s way as much as they try to avoid you. You feel gross and sticky from the cherry soda that stained your shirt and coated you hair. You keep your head down as you walk partly to hide your black eye and partly so you don't see anyone look at you with disgust. You glance up for a second to check what street you’re on and make sure you're not walking in the wrong direction, you're not, but thats when you see a girl (who's obviously blind) with a cane about to walk into speeding traffic.

“Hey wait!” You shout but she doesn't hear you and just keeps standing waving her cane to see if its ok to walk.

“Stop!” You shout again as she starts to step off the edge carefully. You start to run after her and run faster than you ever have. You grab her arm and pull her back onto the sidewalk just as she is about to step into the path of a taxi.

“ASSHOLE!” you scream at the taxi driver as he honks without even slowing down. You realize that you’re practically hugging the girl that you just saved and let go quickly before she says anything.

“Uh, are you ok?” Ask her. Her glasses got knocked a little askew when you grabbed her you you can see her blind blank eyes staring up at you and honestly, you feel a little unnerved by them.

“You smell like cherries.” She points out. Your cheeks heat up slightly because you remember you are covered in red soda but then you remember that she’s blind. “What just happened?” She asks.

“You just walked into traffic and almost fucking died!” you shout a bit louder than you intended to.

“I’m blind not deaf.” 

“Could have convinced me.” You retort. “Didn’t you hear me yelling at you to not cross the goddamn street?”

“I just assumed you were insane.” she replies.

That really sets you off, you’re pretty sure you are red in the face by now from how frustratingly she is to talk to. “I’m insane! I’m the insane one here? Who’s the blind one walking through town without a service dog or some shit so they don’t get themselves killed.”

“Is there a point you're trying to make here?”

“Are you fuck-” you pause to breathe out so you calm down a little but it doesn't really work. “You almost died and I had to save your blind ass; don't you see that?”

She laughs, she fucking laughs while you are being completely serious about everything you’ve been saying. “How am I supposed to be able to see that when I’m blind?”

You just blink. “thats it, I’m done. You’re not fucking welcome for me saving your life. So go ahead and walk into the street again for all I care. This is what I get for trying to be a good person.” You’re already walking away and mostly talking to yourself anyways so you don’t even care if she’s listening.

“Wait.” You stop walking reluctantly to hear what she has to say.”I knew someone would stop me, thats why I did it.”

“You did it on purpose! Just so some idiot could go out and play hero so you could laugh at them. You really are a crazy bitch.” You start walking away again when she hits you in the back of the head with her cane. “What the fuck was that for?”

“One, I am not a bitch. Two, I wasn’t done talking.” You grumble under your breath while she continues on. “What I did was a little experiment, I am new in town and I wanted to see if there was anyone here that would be worth trusting, congratulations because you are that person.”

“What?”

“I am trusting you with one task right now, and that is to show me around and the way to my home so I won’t need to almost die just to get through town.” 

“And if I say no?” She raised her cane and her eyebrows as if to say ‘I dare you.’ “Alright I’ll do it.” You grumble.

“Perfect!” She grabs your arm with her bony little hands. “I live on 10th Avenue.” 

Thats the same street you live on “Well at least I won't have to walk far to get home.” you mumble.

“Why’s that?” She questions which startles you but then you remember that she’s blind so she probably has superhuman hearing or some shit.

“I live on the same street so at least I’m not going to far out of my way to lead your crazy ass home like some twisted version of mary had a little lamb.” you answer. “It’s almost as if fate has decided that my terrible day just keeps getting more terrible.

“Aw come on grumpy pants, walking with me can’t be all that bad.”

“Well it isn’t exactly the highlight of my day, but you’re bearable enough to be honest.” you say as you turn onto 10th avenue.

“I’m so flattered. You are truly a gentleman.” she laughs.

“You’re damn right I am. I wear an ugly ass top hat and pull out chairs for broads who are so tight assed they can barely sit down.” You joke, eliciting another laugh from her. “Anyways we’re on 10th, where do you live?”

“Alternia Heights, 6th floor, apartment 70B.” she answers once she gets over her fit of the giggles.

“No fucking way.”

“What?”

“You were that asshole whose movers were blocking the stairwell.” You shout quietly. “Now I just know fate is fucking with me.”

“Does this mean that we’re neighbors?”

“Yeah we’re neighbors, but don’t go all Mr. Rogers on me or I’ll kick your ass. I don’t even care if you are a blind chick.”

“As if you could actually beat me in a fight.” she teases. You make your way up to the 6th floor and before you know it, you’re standing in front of apartment 70B.

“So I guess this is you.”

“Yep. Thanks for all your help.” She replies. You just sort of shrug as off as no problem and start walking to your own apartment. “Hey, I never got your name.” She calls after you even though you are literally 3 feet away.  
“Uh, its Karkat.” you answer

“Cool. I’m Terezi.” She disappears behind her door and you feel the corner of your mouth threaten to tug up.

Maybe today wasn’t so bad afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> this is incredibly stupid.


End file.
